It is now common for an individual to have both a mobile telephone that is assigned a mobile telephone number, as well as a home telephone that is assigned a home telephone number. Many individuals also have a business telephone that is assigned a business telephone number. Typically, the individual will carry the mobile telephone around as the individual moves from his residence, to his office, and then back to his residence.
Many telephone service providers allow an individual to issue call forwarding instructions that will cause incoming telephone calls directed to the individual's mobile telephone number to be re-directed to the individual's home or office telephone numbers. Likewise, it is also possible for an individual to issue call forwarding instructions that will cause incoming calls directed to the individual's office or home telephone numbers to be re-directed to the individual's mobile telephone number. This ensures that the individual can receive incoming telephone calls directed to any of his telephone numbers, regardless of the individual's present location.
While the ability to issue call forwarding instructions provides an individual with helpful capabilities, the actual issuance of such call forwarding instructions is not always convenient. To begin with, the individual must actively invoke the call forwarding instructions to cause the re-direction of calls. And the active invocation of call forwarding instructions may not always be convenient. Further, an individual may forget to issue call forwarding instructions when the re-direction of calls is desired.
Also, in many instances, a first telephone service provider will provide telephone service to the individual's mobile telephone, while a second telephone service provider provides telephone service to the individual's home telephone. Yet a third telephone service provider may provide telephone service to the individual's business telephone. Each of the three telephone service providers may require that call forwarding instructions be issued in different ways. As a result, the individual must remember all three different sets of call forwarding instructions, and the individual must remember which set of call forwarding instructions to use for each of his three telephones.
Also, it is possible for an individual to issue call forwarding instructions for one of his telephone numbers, and for the individual to forget to cancel the call forwarding instructions when they are no longer desired. For example, when an individual arrives at his office in the morning, the individual might issue a call forwarding instruction that causes incoming telephone calls directed to his mobile telephone number to be re-directed to his office telephone number. If the individual leaves his office at the end of the day and forgets to cancel this call forwarding instruction, then any calls directed to the individual's mobile telephone number will continue to be directed to his office telephone number. As a result, the individual is likely to miss any incoming calls directed to his mobile telephone number. Additionally, the individual is not likely to receive any cue that would allow the individual to take corrective action.